Weapons
Damage Types In Guns of Icarus Online, each weapon has up to two damage types. Depending on where the enemy ship is hit, the weapon damage will be modified. When a destroyed system is hit, the damage will instead be applied to the armor, and then the hull. Fire: Fire damage requires a special mention, since it may set components on fire. Fire "stacks" on components it hits, and does damage over time.. Guns with eight(8) fire stacks cannot be manned. The fire stacks will be removed when a system is completely destroyed. The max amount of stacks that a component can have is twenty(20). To remove fire stacks otherwise, refer to the Chemical Spray or the Fire Extinguisher page. Explosive: Explosive damage hits every component in it's area of effect radius. One system cannot be hit more than once with explosive damage. For further information on weapons, click here or here. Medium Weapons Medium weapons are currently the biggest weapons in Guns of Icarus Online. They can only be placed at medium weapon slots, which are currently only available on the Galleon (2 medium weapon slots on each broadside), the Goldfish (1 medium weapon slot facing front) and the Spire (1 medium weapon slot facing front). It is not possible to place a small weapon on a medium weapon slot. List of medium weapons: Category:Weapons Category:Mechanics Small Weapons Small weapons are the most common weapons in Guns of Icarus Online. There is a total of 10 small guns so far. Small guns can only be placed at small weapon slots. Small weapons generally don't hit as hard as the medium weapons, but can still wreck a fair amount of havoc with quicker loading times and versatility. * - Utility Weapons Airship The airship itself can be used as a viable (albeit risky) weapon. If a pilot has closed in on an enemy from their blindspot as they approach at speed, they may decide to hit the enemy directly with the ship, rather than allow their opponent to bring their guns to bear. In some cases, a ship captain may order the pilot to make ramming an integral part of their attack tactic. To augment a ram, a pilot may use a tool like kerosene or moonshine for a boost of speed and increased damage. Combined with impact bumpers(just before collision) to reduce self-sustained damage, ramming can be the strongest choice available for a ship and its crew. The Pyramidion ship has an armoured balloon designed for ramming; one career stat requires the pilot to destroy a number of ships through ramming. However, simply ramming a ship at full health will not yield great results. Therefore, it is best to soften the armour and hull up prior to a ramming attempt. It is important to note that numerous short and slow hits will be more effective than one large collision. Luckily, most ships are faster and more maneuverable than the Pyramidion, so a pilot can avoid obvious ramming attempts without too much difficulty. Direct Collision A direct collision is when two ships both slam into each other intentionally. This tactic is usually employed as a stand-off, or to directly challenge an enemy's ramming attempts by flying full throttle into them. More often than not, this strategy will lead to the destruction of one ship within a minute or so of the initial contact. Be careful when using this maneuver- the pilot may want to step away from the helm in order to help with repairs during the Direct Collision, and engineers should focus all of their attention on the hull and main gun in order to ensure a victory. Balloon Collision An airship's balloon has a health bar seperate from the hull and armor, and can be used as the primary contact point during a ramming maneuver with no damage penalties to the collision. Even when completely destroyed, a balloon can be repaired back to full health within seconds with no long term side effects(unless the airship crashes into the ground). For this reason, some experienced rammers aim to ram the enemy's deck with the balloon. Category:Weapons Category:Mechanics